


Ambushed

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A challenge responded to with a smidge of WalterTorture.





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Ambushed by m. butterfly

Ambushed (ABC Challenge)  
by m. butterfly  
  
http://Skinner.Mulder.com/walfox  
A challenge responded to with a smidge of WalterTorture.

* * *

Ambushed (ABC Challenge)  
by m. butterfly

"X-ray's just down this hall," Mulder said, keeping pace with the gurney. "You're going to be okay, Sir."

Zoned out on painkillers, Skinner wasn't aware that he was still squeezing Mulder's hand. And squeezing it hard.

But Mulder didn't care.

Couldn't care less what the shifty-eyed orderly thought, either.

"Damn," Skinner mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open, "I feel like shit."

Empathy flowed through Mulder as he glanced at Skinner's left arm, which was lying twisted and useless at his side.

//Fucking bastards who did this to him,// he thought as he fought to remain calm, professional.

"Groggy," Skinner continued with obvious effort. "Hate being drugged up."

"I know you do, Sir, but you're in pretty bad shape."

"Just get the bone set and I'll be fine."

Knitting his brows together, the orderly stopped the gurney in front of a set of double doors and turned to Mulder. "Look, I've got to take him in now, if you don't mind."

Mulder appeared genuinely puzzled until he realized that he was still attached to Skinner. "No problem."

Obediently, he began to gently pry Skinner's fingers loose.

"Please stay with me," Skinner murmurred, clutching feebly at the younger man.

Quietly, Mulder asked if he could accompany his supervisor and friend into X-ray.

"Rules are rules," the orderly told him brusquely. "Sorry."

Turning back to Skinner, Mulder impulsively stroked the cheek of the man who'd taken the brunt of a punishing attack meant for the agent alone. "Unless I've got something broken too, they won't let me in, but I'll wait right here for you."

"Very nice," Skinner whispered, leaning into Mulder's touch and brushing his lips against his palm before being wheeled away.

Weakly, Mulder slumped against the wall and waited, wondering what the hell would happen once the morphine wore off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
